Team Radiance
Team Radiance is a 13-member team of teenage Arcanes currently attending Minerva Academy in the nation of Corinth on the planet Azura. They are the main protagonists of Elysian Knights. History TBA Members Gilbert Halflight Gilbert is the leader of Team Radiance and one of the latest descendants of the noble Halflight family, a long lineage of Arcane warriors. He is a young man with a warm heart who never fails to inspire his friends and exceed expectations, even though deep down he suffers from stress from being constantly pressured to be perfect by mostly his family after the death of his elder brother and renowned warrior, Ambrose, and was sent to Minerva Academy against his will by his parents in order for him to hone his skills and live up to his potential as a proficient warrior and leader. He is a skilled archer and tactician. His Soul Arm’s main form is that of a flaming bow with summonable fire arrows in place of a quiver. The bow’s alternate forms are that of a flaming whip, a pair of fiery curved swords, a burning double-bladed sword, and a blazing javelin. Diana Fulgurite A girl from the shadier lower levels of Sidon, one of Andromeda’s closest neighboring cities. She is usually blunt and aloof, along with a little bit of a temper, who grew up with an alcoholic father and had to learn how to survive in the dangerous streets all by herself. After splitting up from her friends, she dedicated her life to search for her missing mother who had been absent from her life since birth. She became the second member of Team Radiance upon arriving to Minerva and the team’s main brawler. She is a Lightning Bruiser, both by her strength and speed and in a more literal sense. The primary form of her Soul Arm is that of a singular gauntlet that can generate electricity. Its alternate forms are an electric armblade and then an arm cannon that shoots powerful beams of lightning. Elaine Halflight The youngest of the current Halflight family and the only daughter in several generations. She had always dreamed of being a renowned and powerful fighter remembered throughout the ages like Ambrose and their ancestors, but was largely neglected in favor of her older brother Gilbert due to her black hair (Halflights naturally have blonde to orange-ish hair color) and the fact that she was female, which is something hardly ever seen in the entire family. After discovering her Arcane powers, she dyed her hair blonde and went off to attend Minerva Academy to prove her worth to her parents and become a warrior, and became the third member of Team Radiance, who was led by her brother, much to her dismay. She wields a double-edge sword with a flaming blade as her Soul Arm, which has the alternate forms of a blazing sword and shield, a flaming *spear* with a shield, and a flaming battleaxe as her weapon’s final form. Bella and Ava Camellia Bella and Ava are a pair of twin Senamese half-Therian sisters born on the snowy fields of Heimur. Bella is a shy, quiet introvert who prefers darkness, silence and being alone, whilst Ava in contrast is the social, loudmouthed extrovert who can’t even stand all those things Bella prefers. Despite being polar opposites, the pair have been very close since the deaths of their parents and the disappearances of their close friends and godfather, and came to Minerva Academy alongside their older brother Aiden to find them and learn how to protect themselves and each other. They also appear to have some hidden powers connected to the Pandora, but don’t seem to know this... Bella is the healer of her team due to her kind and selfless nature that hides behind her shyness, and is also incredibly fast and agile. Her Soul Arm takes the form of a naginata, but can also take the form of a wakizashi and kusarigama. Ava is another CQC specialist besides Diana. Her Soul Arm’s primary form is that of a pair of tonfas that can combine to form into a kanabo club. Alice Bellatora She is the only granddaughter of Nikolai Bellatora, former owner of the Bellatora Robotics Company. After it was shut down following the famed 7-29 disaster that resulted in the destruction of the small Corinthian cities of Sodom and Gomorrah, her parents founded a new company that focused mainly on jewelry and such, but the stain on their family would never be wiped clean thanks to the shady actions of Nikolai. Alice decided to become a Templar for her own self-protection, as well as to hopefully redeem her family by protecting the lives of innocents. She primarily plays a support offensive role in her team. Her Soul Arm takes the former of a rapier accompanied by a set of eight floating spears that can be controlled without her even having to touch them. She is able to combine all of her spears with her rapier to form them into a jousting lance. Helene Acheron A brash and overzealous gunslinger who hails from the nation of Patria on the planet Azura. She regularly butts horns with Cecilia over trivial things. She is the descendent of a long line of Arcane mercenaries, and her mother was killed on a mission by an Arcane terrorist organization known as the Sword of Paladins. Ever since then, she vowed to avenge her ever since and stop the SoP from taking anyone else. After joining Team Radiance, she became the main firearm specialist and distraction of her team. She wields dual pistols as her Soul Arm, that can transform into dual submachine guns and can combine to form into a machine gun and then a minigun. Cecilia Stygios A very enigmatic girl with an unsettling aura and an origin as equally mysterious as her very nature. She normally has a polite disposition, but also possesses a rather unnatural fondness for slaughtering Pandora and Vargr, which she is surprisingly quite good at despite her age. She first caught the attention of Athena Blade when she was reported to have massacred an entire pack of Pandora that were attacking a small Corinthian village, and gladly accepted to become a Templar attending Minerva Academy, becoming the 8th member of Team Radiance and frenemy of Helene Acheron. Her Soul Arm is that of a scythe that can split into a smaller scythe and sword. She is her team’s expert on the Pandora (along with other threats to humanity) and their deadliest slayer, as well as a survivalist. Yuka Caladium A Senamese warrior who was taught how to fight and easily slay Pandora at a young age, and the oldest of three sisters. She is the latest host to a “curse“ that was present all throughout her lineage, which usually manifested itself as a malevolent split personality. She has a calm and collected personality, but is always ready for a fight and constantly tries to better herself and her abilities, due to her guilt from allowing her father - the very person who dedicated his life to training her - to perish in a Pandora attack when she was young, along with her mother. She functions as the utility and another support fighter of her team and the primary long-ranged glass cannon/artillery. Her Soul Arm takes the form of an odachi that can generate and release spiritual winds for attacking. The only alternate form is that of a greatbow, an oversized bow that is as large as Yuka herself (if not a little bigger) that can fire powerful arrows that channel the power of wind and are almost the size of spears. However, if Yuka puts too much power into a single shot, it can drain her of a significant portion of her stamina and temporarily nullify her powers. Whenever her alternate personality takes over, Yuka‘s sword-bow is replaced by a pair of claws that can channel/emit a life-draining poison. Bianca Adele A strange girl who displays absolutely no emotion, on her face or otherwise. She is a former member of the Sword of Paladins who defected to join the Athena Blade. Despite being completely emotionless most of the time, she is actually cynical of everyone she meets and is rather violent and aggressive in combat, even bordering on merciless. She is the berserker of her team due to her aggressive and ruthless fighting style, and the fact that she hides a lot of anger behind her expressionless mask and channels it into her attacks. Her Soul Arm’s primary form is that of a hammer, but can also turn into an axe, a pair of hatchets, and then a nail gun. Alfred Newton A Caminian genius boy who hails from Galatea Province on the ocean world Trevius. He regularly isolates himself from others and has a cold and detached demeanor, but he also has a lot of anxiety and constantly imagines over a wide variety of unlikely scenarios. His mother left his father and took Alfred with her when he was young for undisclosed reasons, and he has managed to dig up some rather questionable and suspicious things relating to the Athena Blade and the Pandora, along with an obscure and possibly malevolent organization, and decided to come to Minerva Academy in hopes to find the answers to his questions. And face said organization. He is a Genius Bruiser as well as his team’s glass cannon and strategist, wielding a single-edged high-tech greatswoed as his Soul Arm that can generate gravitational force, along with three small, spherical drones (that are a part of his Soul Arm) that can fly through the air and shoot lasers for support. The second form of his Soul Arm is that of a high-tech shield with the same gravitational properties as the sword, along with the same three support drones. The third form of his weapon is that of an energy cannon, only this time without the drones. The fourth and final form is that of a large, legless humanoid robot that can fly and be controlled remotely. He is also an expert on technology and even knows some small hacking skills. Kaya Ciel A petite Antlon girl from the floating Aesir City on the gas planet Aeolus. She is very cheerful and friendly, and treats everyone as an equal. She was always taught that Arcanes were dangerous murderers, but then was disowned and abandoned on the streets after it was soon discovered that she was one herself. She spent the rest of her life growing up in an orphanage before deciding to become a Templar to prove her family wrong, as well as anyone else who shares their prejudiced views. Her Soul Arm takes on three different forms: a rope dart, an arrow that can be controlled telekinetically, and a pair of chakram. She is the most nimble and agile fighter on her team, while also occasionally taking on the role of an assassin. She also likes to use a lot of trickster tactics. Noah Osoraku A shadowy boy who was raised since birth alongside many others as an assassin from the mysterious Raven Eye organization. Little is known about him, other than that he serves the aforementioned organization and also occasionally functions as an informant. He is also surprisingly good at reading people, picking up on their traits and even taking a good guess on their histories with just a single look or interaction with them. He’s pretty much a ninja, and such is highly adept at stealth. His Soul Arm takes on a variety of forms: shurikens, throwing knives, a ninjato, a katana, and a giant shuriken.Category:Glitchee123z Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Elysian Knights Characters Category:Arcanes Category:Teams Category:WIP Category:Team Radiance Category:Athena Blade